Potty Humor
This is the eleventh episode of the new Teletubbies TV show from 2015. Plot The episode begins in Home Dome, where Tinky Winky wants to sit down on a chair. However, he notices a pile of poop on the chair, sniffs it, and upon realizing it smells like nachos, immediately knows it's Po's poop. After all, she's the only Teletubby who eats nachos. Confused as to why Po didn't poop on the Tubby Toilet, he goes up to Po and asks her. She refuses to say anything because she is ashamed. Tinky Winky talks to the other Teletubbies about it. Dipsy thinks it's because she thought the chair was the toilet. Laa-Laa responds that she isn't that dumb. They ask Noo-Noo, who makes his usual sucking noises. Dipsy attempts to translate. He thinks Noo-Noo said Po did it because she was possessed by the Poop Demon, but Alt 2.0 corrects the "translation" and informs him that Po isn't potty-trained. The Teletubbies tell Po that it's time to potty-train her, but Po confesses and says she's afraid of toilets because the smell makes her think they're toxic. Alt 2.0 uses the Tubby Phone to go to the Real World, where she returns to her homeland of Japan. She is given a hero's welcome because the Japanese people all know her from Pop'n Music, but she pays no attention to them as she just went there to grab some Toilet Candy and go. She finds a store with a gigantic display of Toilet Candy and is shocked by how expensive they are. She uses her scary face to get a salesman to give them to her for free, and brings them all back to Home Dome. She shows the candy to Po, who is even afraid to eat the Toilet Candy! So, Laa-Laa does the Weegee Stare to hypnotize Po into falling asleep. As she is sleeping, Noo-Noo carries her to the toilet. That's when the Teletubbies all see things they can't unsee and snicker. I don't want to say much else about this episode aside from the fact that the last 3 minutes of the episode is just Po wasting time on the Tubby Phone on the toilet because it's so gross. At the end, everyone gets jumpscared by the Poop Demon. Reception This episode made parents barf, so many parents decided to ban Teletubbies from their households after seeing this episode. Kids were devastated, as the grossness made them love the episode to death. After this episode premiered, sales of Toilet Candy rose by 83% because of the scene where Alt 2.0 smuggles some in from Japan. Olivia Carmela Cassandra D'Amico III from Lower Burrell, Pennsylvania did a review on the episode for her school newspaper. She praised the episode for its "potty-training message that will inspire kids everywhere to waste time on the toilet", but complained that it "needed more poop". The episode was so bad that it made YouTube demonitize hundreds of thousands of videos even though the episode had nothing to do with Frozen Elsa or Spider-Man. Category:Show Episodes Category:Teletubbies 2015 Episodes